gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angel (motorcycle)
"Angel" may also refer to a gang Burrito for the Angels of Death in GTA Chinatown Wars which attains the "Angel" name through a glitch. Refer to the Burrito article for the aforementioned "Angel" van. The '''Angel' is a motorcycle that has appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In GTA Vice City Stories, the vehicle is known as the Biker Angel. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Angel is similar to the Freeway, featuring only minor alterations, including its side panniers (saddlebags) and patriotic paintwork, similar to Peter Fonda's motorbike in the film "Easy Rider". For GTA Vice City Stories, the Biker Angel features a different paint job (blue with orange flames), and lacks panniers. Performance of the motorcycle is also nearly similar to the Freeway; being heavy, the vehicle has a wider turning radius and a further stopping distance, but makes up for with a powerful engine that provides the motorcycle moderately good top speeds and acceleration. Like the Freeway, it is also difficult to execute wheelies and stoppies with the bike, due largely, once again, to its heavy weight. The Angel is the gang vehicle of both the Vice City Bikers and the Liberty City Bikers. Angel-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Angel-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. BikerAngel-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (as the "Biker Angel"). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Angel does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, despite Angel references and assets in the game files; the game can be modified to include the Angel. The Angel appears officially in the The Lost and Damned, where it is the main and favored bike of The Angels of Death (as opposed to the Hellfury in GTA IV). Although it has lost its patriotic paint job and side panniers in The Lost and Damned (the side panniers are still present on the beta version), it employs the same Harley-Davidson "panhead" engine seen on the bikes in "Easy Rider". The Angel is manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company. Angel is based on a Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom. The Angel in GTA Chinatown Wars retains the side panniers of its pre-GTA IV renditions as a prominent feature, but the front wheel sticks out much less, making the Angel appear more like a customised cruiser than a chopper. A gang variant of the Angel, lacking the panniers and featuring a slimmer fuel tank, is ridden by members of The Angels of Death within their territory. Both variants feature average performance for a motorcycle, but minor performance differences may be noted between the two variants, as the regular Angel features more sensitive steering, and a higher top speed and rate of acceleration than the gang variant. However, given the limitations of riding a high speed vehicle in a top-down perspective, as well as manner in which the camera reacts to slight cornering, the gang variant may also be interpreted as being more suitable for practical use in the game. One may also notice that the Angel may come in two forms, one without the side panniers, or a variant with side panniers, which spawns as commonly as the normal variant. Trivia *The Angel used in the mission "Alloy Wheels of Steel" for Mitch Baker has handling and acceleration superior to a normal Angel, and it retains these features after the mission is complete; however, if the player saves it in a garage, it will lose its abilities. *In the PSP version of GTA Chinatown Wars, the handlebars of the Angel are trimmed down into more conventional ones, and the panniers are removed, adding to the ' custom cruiser' appearance. The gang variant of the Angel is also absent. *The Angel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** VCFL and V-Rock in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Liberty City Hardcore in The Lost and Damned. ** On beta Angel was supposed to be on GTA San Andreas and has misson called AWOL-Angel but it was removed on the final version. Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Choppers Category:Beta Vehicles Glitches *Sometimes if a battle with the Vice City Bikers are going on in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, shoot it with an Assault Rifle while it's driving fast, and it'll show the Angel doing the donuts with no driver. *If an Angel is alone and you get on it, it's tuned to VCFL. If you get on an Angel while a Biker is driving it, it's tuned to V-Rock. Location GTA Vice City *The Greasy Chopper Bar in Downtown. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parking lot of the Ferry Terminals, Harwood, Portland. *Head Radio building, Harwood, Portland. *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland. *Lane opposite the police station, Chinatown, Portland. *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Hogs 'n' Cogs store, Belleville Park, Staunton Island. To get it here, the player must bust the windows (preferably using melee weapons so as to avoid exploding the Angel). *At the cottage in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *AMCo. underground garage, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Western wall of Donald Love's office building, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Western high rise apartment building, Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by every Biker empire site before being taken over. *Inside the garage by Lance Vance's apartment after "Taking the Fall". The Lost and Damned *Commonly driven by the Angels of Death in the Gang Wars, along with the Daemon. *Can be found at daylight on the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. *Can also be found parked near the Angels of Death Clubhouse. }} de:Angel es:Biker Angel fr:Angel nl:Angel pl:Angel ru:Angel Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Choppers Category:Beta Vehicles